tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Horror
Hello everyone! This is Platypus09 with my first camp, Total Drama Horror!! There will be 16 contestants all from Total Drama that compete to survive horror challenges. Sign-ups are open. Maximum three per user. Competitors 1. Owen-Platypus09 2. Gwen- Turnertang 3. Heather-Heather rocks 4. Duncan- GM 5. Izzy-Spacebuddies123 6. DJ- Turnertang 7. Lindsay-Heather rocks 8. Bridgette-Heather rocks 9. Harold-Platypus09 10. Courtney- GM 11. Cody-Spacebuddies123 12. Tyler- GM 13. Noah-Usitgz 14. Eva-Usitgz 15. Ezekiel-Usitgz 16. Sierra-Spacebuddies123 17. Alejandro-Youre2490 Elimination Table Pre-game Chat Chris: Chef, are you ready to scare the crap out of these suckers? Chef: Sure am. Got my chainsaw and mask right here. Duncan: Chris, I'm not scared at all. Tyler: Me neither! Duncan: *rolls eyes* Lindsay:Hiya guys*waves* Heather:Hello... Bridgette:I'm here!! Chris: prepare to get tortured! Harold: I went to Medeival Steve's Medeival Camp. I'm not scared of anything. Eva: Bring it! Ezekiel: Nothing scares me, nothing at all, eh? *mouse goes by* AHHHHHH! *hops into Eva's arms* Eva: *drops Ezekiel* Wimp... Noah: *chuckles* Priceless... Owen: MOUSE! MOUSE! We're all gonna die!!! Harold: Gosh, Owen, it's a rat! Can't you tell by its molecular structure? Heather:No one can tell Harold Bridgette:Yep Lindsay:I{ll never know the difference of a mouse and umm what is the other one? Harold: A rat! Mice are very overrated. Duncan: Not Afraid, not afraid, to take a stand, to take a stand, everybody, everybody! Tyler: I will win this thing! Owen: Bring it, Chris! I'm only scared of heights! And airplanes. Not to mention water, mice, rats, poisonous food, Izzy, Al when he's mean, serial killers, and death. But besides that, I'm good! Challenge 1 Chris: The first challenge is to run away from Chef as he tries to hack you apart with his chainsaw. Oh, and pair up one guy one gal. Tyler: Lindsay, wanna come with me? Courtney: Get over Duncan! *pulls Duncan away* Duncan: Eep. Owen: Hey Izz! You wanna buddy up? I smell chocolate! CHris: CHef, get the chainsaw. Owen: Ch-Ch-Ch-CHAINSAW??? AHHHH!!! Lindsay:A chainsaw ahhh! Tyler: Lindsay! Follow me! *runs to other side of wherever they are* Duncan: So, why are we here? Courtney: Shut up! lindsay:*follows* Heather:I don't know Bridgette:Me eithe. Chris: You're in the middle of a forest! These are your new bunks! *Points to the middle of the forest* Owen: Sleeping on the floor? That's not that bad. Chris: Watch out for bears! And raccoons with rabies!!! Duncan: So we're just gonna sit here until Chef finds? Courtney: SHUT UP!!! Duncan: Sheesh... Tyler: Lindsay, I think we're safe. Chef: I found you maggots! *About to hack Tyler and Lindsay* Tyler: AHH!! *runs as fast as he could to the other side again* DJ: I'm going to win for Mama! *Runs into a forest* Gwen: This is dumb. *Sits down on a chair* Chef: *About to hack Gwen* You're going down, gothy. Gwen: Yeah whatever. DJ: *Hides in a bush* Chris: Whoever knocks out Chef first wins the challenge for them and their loved one!!! (no godplay) Lindsay:I can't do that. Heather:I can do that*hits Chef* Bridgette:That's impossible. Owen: He must have a weak spot! His heart! It's probably super tiny and weak! Harold: Gosh! We need to win this! Chris: Remember, first pair to take down Chef wind immunity. Remember, his weak spot is his heart. DJ: We can do this Gwen. Gwen: Yeah, I guess. Owen: AH!!!!! Chef is here!!! Heather:8kicks Chef in the heart(chest i think8 Chris: Heather and one person of her choice wins immunity! Heather:Pretty easy I choose umm Owen: Who's your loved one Hether? *chuckles* Chris: Any volunteers to be Heather's loved one and win immunity with her? Duncan: ME!!(CONF) I'm safe for tonight... Chris: Since there's only 15 beds, Heather and Duncan have to sleep together tonight! Isn't this fun? Also, they get to select the teams! First called, first served. Duncan: Can I sleep on the floor? And I pick Courtney. Chris: Only if you want to get eaten by bears, snakes, and other friendly forest creatures. Duncan: Yes! Thank you! xD Teams Chris: I was going to let you guys pick um, but this is so much more fun!!! The Screaming Suckers Heather Lindsay Gwen Sierra Cody DJ Tyler Noah The Kiddy Bass Duncan Owen Harold Ezekiel Bridgette Izzy Eva Courtney Voting 1 Chris: Since Heather won, the Kiddy Bass are sending someone home. Now vote! Duncan- Adios Harold... Owen- Ummm...Eva? She's annoying. Harold- GOSH.I guess I vote for Courtney. She isn't that nice to me. Ezekiel- ourtney's a "C.I.T.", eh? Bridgette-Harold Izzy- Eva- Harold is a big fat JERK! Courtney- Harold isn't helping at all. Chris: Harold has 4 votes against him so he's out! Harold: GOSH guys what teammates are... *gets mauled by bear* Chris: I love this show! Bridgette:I don't. Challenge 2 Chris: Now it's time for another challenge. We need a killer from each team. Bridgette:Duncan Bridgette:(CONF)If I where on Heather's team i will pick her.. Chris: Duncan is the killer for the Kids. And the Suckers.... Lindsay:HEATHER Heather:What why? Lindsay:You are a great killer Noah: *sarcastically* I second that. Duncan: *gets a chainsaw and a sledgehammer* What do I do? Courtney: Duncan! It's not like your killing anyone. Duncan: What if I want to? Courtney: NO! *stops agruing and starts making out with Duncan* Tyler: *has a weird look on his face* Noah: *O.o is speechless* Tyler: *backs up a little then walks away* xD Ezekiel: *accidently runs into Tyler and falls over* Watch where you're going, eh? (xD) Tyler: This is odd. Isn't it? xD Gwen: *Hides behind a tree* DJ: *Runs screaming* Chris: So Heather and Duncan are the killers. So they get to make out? Just kidding. They have to terrorize people from the other team. Chef will judge by his scare-o-meter. Chef: Go on! Scare people! Heather:... Lindsay:AHHH Chris: Wow, Heather is scaring people by just being her! Cool. Chef: I give it a 8. Heather:Be QUIET. Bridgette:AHH Chef: A 9!! She speaks like a witch! DJ: Go Heather! Gwen: She really is that scary when she's herself. Chris: Duncan? Can you beat Heather? As if. She's scary when she breathes! Chef: *looks at Heather* SCARY!! OK, the Suckers win immunity. Kids, vote out someone agian! Vote 2 Chris: Vote for who you want to send home. Duncan: (Sorry, I was awfully busy with school and crap, so please don't vote me off) I vote for Izzy, she hasn't spoken once. Owen: Eva. She is scary. Ezekiel: Um, Izzy's scary, eh? Bridgette:Ummm Eva Izzy: Eva: Izzy is going down! Courtney: Izzy will leave, and when I say they leave, THEY WILL LEAVE!! Chris: I still need three more votes! Izzy's vote will decide who will leave! Graham: I'm Izzy's ex-boyfriend! Vote her off she's nuts! Change your vote she's nuts! Ezekiel: (CONF) I changed my vote, eh? *whispers* because Eva said she was going to kill me if I didn't. Chris: Izzy is OUT!!!! *throws Izzy and she gets mauled by bear.* This is awesome!!! Noah: Izzy! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bridgette:REally you had a crush on her? Noah: Umm.... no... *shift eyes back and forth* Challenge 3 Chris: Choose a making out couple from each team! Duncan: Who, who... Tyler: Heather! Me and Lindsay would do great! Chris: Tyler and Heather! Since she was his first choice! Tyler: ************************************************* (Tyler is really mad... xD) Duncan: Me and Courtney... Courtney: Fine... Chris: Now whoever makes out longer wins immunity! And you can do anything to stop the other pair. Courtney: (CONF) I thought we broke up! Tyler: *gulps leans into Heather and starts kissing her* Duncan and Courtney: *start making out* Chris: Now anyone else can interfere with them. Courtney: *clings to Duncan, still making out* Noah: Easy *kicks Duncan in the nuts* Eva: *simply pulls Tyler off of Heather* Heather:*kissing Tyler* Eva: *godplays* *picks up Tyler and Throws him far away* Woot! Chris: I never said godplaying wasn't allowed so the Kids win!!! (from now on no godplay though) (Usitgz: Only Eva, Sierra, and Alejandro can Godplay jk) Ezekiel: We win, eh? Chris: Yup! The Suckers are gonna be one sucker down. Vote 3 Heather:Hmmm Gwen Lindsay:Sierra Gwen: Sierra. Sierra Cody DJ: Sierra. Tyler: Sierra hasn't been here... *brushes teeth rapidly* Noah: Sierra, *sarcastically* seriously weakest effort, ever. Chris: Sorry Sierra you are out! *throws her into Sasquachanakwa. Noah: Let's just move on, already. Challenge 4 Chris: You guys have faced the worst. Now time to face a murder! *everyone sees Chris suddenly "die"*. Chef: Find out who killed him! Owen: WAH!!! Someone killed Chris!!! Noah: *sarcastically* Oh yeah, he's totally dead, lets call 911. But seriously he's probably faking it. Ezekiel: Totally, eh? Eva: WAKE UP! *throws Chris against the wall* Chef: FIND THE MURDERER! It was one of you! Owen: One of us killed Chris? Courtney: DUNCAN!! Duncan: I threw my knife, thata way. *points the other way* Tyler: Chef are you happy he's dead? Chef None of yo beeswax!!! No find that darn murderer!!!! Owen: Duncan, it want you? Duncan: I was not me. Tyler: IT WAS HEATHER! For CHris making her make out with me! Chef: You need EVIDENCE before you bust someone. So look! Owen: *finds note* Looks like a girl's handwriting. DJ: *Faints from seeing Chris die* Gwen: I think it was Heather! Chef: You need more evidence! Look for clues around here. *eveyone sees a strip of black hair on ground* Ezekiel: Yeah it's totally Heather, eh? Noah: *holds up black hair* I don' know...To the lab! *shows montage of Noah at a lab* DNA showes that its.... Eva? Eva: *Looks Guilty* Umm.... It was Heather! Chris: *wakes up* Noah gets it right! The Killer Kids have to send someone home again. Sorry guys. Eva: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? *picks up Ezekiel and throws him at Chris* Ezekiel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *slams into the wall next to Chris* I feel... funny! *passes out* Vote 4 Chris: Killer Kids, vote someone out! Duncan- Bridgette Owen- Bridgette Ezekiel- Eva, eh? Bridgette- Courtney- Bridgette Eva- Bridgette! Chris: And that is four votes against Bridgette!! *throws her off a cliff* Who out of the 12 will survive? Find out on Total Drama Horror!!! Ezekiel: No, not Bridgette, eh? Chris: Sorry Zeke! She's gone!! And on to the next challenge! Challenge 5 Chris: Now I need two people of the same gender for each team. Lindsay:ME Owen: Me and someone else from the Kids. Ezekiel: I'll go with Owen, eh? Noah: *sarcastically* pick me! Owen: Zeke and I will be buddies! Chris: *snickers* And who wants to go with Lindsay? A girl from the Suckers? Heather:I guess me Chris: So... *laughs* now that there are two from each team, we will have a BRUNCH OF DISGUSTINGNESS!!!! Battle of the sexes, and here's your courses. *shows dead skin* Eat up!! Owen: Ew!!! Even I wouldn't eat that! Lindsay:*holds a nose and eats* Heather:*eats and swallows* Chris: Point to the ladies! And now...*shows dolphin weiners* Yea, um...they may look good but... Eat up!! Owen: *eats half* Heather":eats* Lindsay:*eats* Chris: *laughs* They were made up of dolphine heart!!!!!! Two points!!! And final challenge worth three points... *shows Chef's dead body* Eat up! Ezekiel: Woah, woah, woah, eh? You killed Chef? *gulps* I'll do it though. *starts gnawing on Chef's arm* Noah: *whispers to Lindsay and Heather* It's probably fake, so go ahead and eat it.... Owen: *starts eating* Mmm...taste like chicken. *chuckles* Noah: Woah, big dude. Eva: Get your butt in gear, Ezekiel! Ezekiel: *finishes eating arm* I don't feel so good, eh? *runs outside of the mess hall, and pukes* Owen: *eats other arm* Come on Zeke, we're almost done! Ezekiel: *comes back in* I'm feeling better, eh? *eats left leg* Owen: *eats the rest* Chris: The Kiddy Bass finally win!!! The Suckers have to vote someone out. Vote 5 Chris: Suckers, time to vote someone out. Heather:Lindsay Lindsay:Cody Gwen: Cody: Lindsay (sorry, I didn't know this camp started) DJ: Tyler: Cody, I sure you're gone. Noah: Cody, sorry, but you didn't do anything in the challenge *chuckles* see ya! Chris: That's three votes Cody, one vote Lindsay. Onle three votes left!!! Heather:Just give all the marshmellows to us except for Cody Heather: Haha bye Cody Heather:Hurry UP Chris: FINE!!! Since Gwen and DJ didn't vote...Cody is going home. *throws him into Sierra* Bye-bye!!!! Heather:Good bye! Challenge 6 Chris: So...for this horror themed challenge...whoever stands next to HEATHER the longest wins immunity for their team! Bail, and you lose. Owen: Stand next to Heather? Really? Lindsay:*goes next to her*This is boring Chris: Hey,we're on a budget. And since you guys ate Chef...I can't think of more challenges. Hmm...wait... I got it!! Whoever makes a new Chef from spare parts and makes it well (no godplay) wins immunity for their team! Lindsay:*gets a balloon and blows it*Looks like Chef! Owen: *pukes some of Chef's body parts* I could use these. Duncan: *silent* Courtney: Wow, just wow. Tyler: *doesn't realize he's next to Heather xD* Chris: Do you guys listen? *whines* There's a new challenge! (GM: Whoops xD) Duncan: *makes a knife and other various weapons Chef* Courtney: *helps Duncan* Tyler: *makes a soccer ball Chef which falls* Darn. Owen: *chuckles* Duncan, you need help with that? Duncan: No. I'm done. Well, I forgot the hat though... Ezekiel: Wait, that really was Chef, eh? *faints* Noah: Really wish we still had Cody... *starts making Robo Chef* Eva: *Tries to make it, but gets angry, and throws her peices at Ezekiel* This is stupid... Owen: Come on guys! We're still one member behind! Eva: There's no way we're going to win! *points to Noah* They have a super genius on their team! Noah: *shrug* What can I say? *is half way done with his robot* Owen: *farts on Noah* GO!!! Noah: Can't... breathe... *passes out* (CONF) I can't balieve he would do that to me, that was seriously lame... Ezekiel: *wakes up* Time to make a robo-chef, eh? Eva: Hurry up! Ezekiel: *starts making robo-chef* Did I tell you about that one hunt I had with my dad, eh? Eva: What, the sexist one? Ezekiel: Umm... no? (CONF) I couldn't tell her yes... Owen: *keeps farting* Keep building!! *chuckles* Ezekiel: *is halfway done building robo-chef* I got this, eh? Chris: The challenge is ending soon! Eva: Hurry up, Ezekiel! The challenge is almost over! Ezekiel: *finishes making Robo-Chef* Oh yeah, eh? Robo-Chef: You'll eat this, eh? Chris: And the Kiddy Bass win!! Sorry, Screamers, one of you are going home. Vote 6 Heather:DJ Lindsay:DJ Gwen: Lindsay. DJ: Sorry girl but Lindsay. Tyler: DJ... Noah: DJ, sorry "man", you didn't do anything... *coughs from Owen's gases* Chris: And with four votes against him... *shoves DJ into shark infested waters* Join us next time as the final 10 have a surprise in store! *evil laugh* Find out on Total Drama Horror! Lindsay:BYE Challenge 7 Chris: Well, campers, it's time for the MERGE!!!!! And a new camper, ALEJANDRO!!! (Whoever signs up first can get him...but it HAS to be someone who isn't already in the camp) Heather:Oh.. Owen: Al's coming? OH NO!!! Chris: Yup, he's back from his robot suit!!! And still as evil! Eva: Seriously... that loser is debuting? Noah: *whispers to Ezekiel* He'll probably be Eva'd Ezekiel: *bursts out laughing* That'd be funny, eh? *wipes a tear from his eye* Eva: IS something funny, punks?!?!?! Ezekiel; Um... no, eh? (CONF) Eva scares me, eh? Owen: Hey, Ezekiel...does Eva scare you? Alejandro: *still in robot suit* Chris you were wrong. Owen: Al??? You're still in the suit? The insanity!!! Chris: OK, challenge time!!!!! Since Al is back, the theme is MANIPULATION!!!! Just get another camper to say "I want .... to win immunity" and you win! Let's see who's not selfish... (Oh and btw, has to be different users >:) Alejandro: OWEN SAY THAT ABOUT ME! Owen: What do I get out of it??? Alejandro: I'll keep you safe this week so bye Heather. Owen: Heather??? Sure!! I want Al to win immunity!!! Chris: I was going to give it to him anyways since he is a newcomer...so Al can choose anyone else to give it to! Alejandro: Owen Chris: Besides the person who gave you immunity. Owen: No fair!!! Chris: Life ain't fair. Now choose someone else. Alejandro: Eva Chris: Now the rest of you have to kick someone outta here!!! Vote 7 (Merge vote 1) Owen: Heather...she's really mean Gwen: Heather. Heather:Gwen Duncan: Al, al, al, ALEJANDRO! Darn, no Al, then... *panics* GWEN! Ezekiel: Gwen, is a loser, eh? Tyler: Gwen, she will dominate in this sooner or later. Lindsay:Gwen Noah: Owen, see you, bud... Eva: Ezekiel, he annoys me... Courtney: Gwen, that jerk. Alejandro: Heather Robo-Chef: Ale-jan-dro, there can only be one robot here, eh? Chris: So that's four votes Gwen, two votes Heather, one vote Owen and Ezekiel. Unless Heather somehow gets two or three more votes, things are looking grim for Gwen. And since Heather probably won't vote for herself, adieu Gwen. *pushes her into rabid baby seal* Only 10 remain, who will win on Total Drama Horror!!! Lindsay:ME Challenge 8 Chris: Last time on TDH, Alejandro won immunity along with Eva in a manipulation contest. It came down to Heather and Gwen to go home, and Gwen was the 7th to get mauled. Only 10 remain, who will win it all? And don't say me Lindsay! (XD) Lindsay:Ummm Lindsay! Owen: (CONF) Wow, I can't believe Al is back! This will make things a whole lot harder. Chris: There are going to be temporary teams for this challenge. Duncan, Noah, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Courtney are team 1 and Owen, Alejandro, Heather, Lindsay, and Eva are team 2. Alejandro: *Smiles* Chris: Anywho....this is another MAKE OUT challenge!!! Two groups from each team have to make out...and sorry team 1 that DOES mean two guys are gonna have to...sorry!!!! Not really but go! Alejandro: I'll take heather and Owen you get Lindsay. Eva: *sighs* (CONF) It was a good thing he din't say me, or he would be dead meat! Ezekiel: How 'bout Duncan and Courtney, and Tyler and Noah, eh? (CONF) We all know Noah's gay, eh? Noah: *looks angry* I'm not gay! Owen: But how about Cody.... Alejandro: Cody is gone. Owen: No, Noah kissed Cody... Alejandro: Asleep on the ear. Noah: That only happened once... Ezekiel: Or what about the time you layed on him, eh? Noah: *looks like he's about to kill Ezekiel* SHUT UP! Owen: Woah, guys. Hows about you do it Ezekiel??? Ezekiel: Do you see how mad, this kid is, eh? *points to Noah* I don't want to kiss him, let alone have the wrath of Lindsay if I kissed Tyler. Chris: Someone's gotta do it!! Noah: Whatever! I'll do it... Ezekiel: *snickers* (CONF.) This is going to be funny, eh? Chris: (CONF) And this...is why I LOVE this show. Alejandro: *Makes out with Heather* Owen: I don't wanna force it...Al...help!!! Alejandro: *makes Lindsay look like Izzy* How about now? Owen: IZZY!!! *makes out* Chris: Now Team 1, if you don't do it in the next 5 minutes...I will have to give the point to Team 2. And TEAM 2 WINS!!! You are all safe from elimination...sorry Team 2...but one of you are going home. Noah: Umm.. No way I'm doing this I quit. (CONF) It's a calculated risk... Vote 8 Duncan: Ezekiel man. Courtney: EZEKIEL! Ezekiel: Umm... Courtney scares me, eh? Noah: Definitly Ezekiel. Tyler: Gotta say Courtney... Chris: And Zeke is out!!! *throws him into death trap* AND NO SECOND CHANCES THIS TIME!!! We don't want you to destroy the prize this time. Ezekiel: *escapes death trap* BLARGH! *runs off into the woods* Noah: *sighs* Not this again... Challenge 9 Chris: I have an idea....hows about you guys tell HORROR stories!!!!! Best one wins!!! Lindsay:I know HEATHER Owen: Well...once upon a time there was a pizza that wasn't eaten for THREE MINUTES. It was horrifying!!!! Heather:Once upon a time the end Chris: So far, Lindsay has the best one. Any other SCARY stories? Eva: Here's it, SHUT UP! Noah: *rolls eyes* This should be easy. There's a story that there is a great beast that lurks in these very woods... it wears a toque, a sweater, and boots. One time it even fell into a volcano... (CONF) *coverd in bruises* I learned it from all my older siblings... what? Ezekiel: *Comes out of the woods and attacks Noah* BLARGH! *runs back into the woods* Chris: Hmmm...Noah and Lindsay are tied. I know! Whoever scares the other into wetting their pants first wins! Lindsay:*stares at heather*AHH*pees pants* Heather:UGH Chris: Wow. That was quick. But Noah has to scare her, not Heather! Lindsay:But Noah can't scare me he's too sarcastic and nerdy Alejandro: Lindsay, Heather want to move in with you. Lindsay:NOO*pees pants* Heather:SHUT UP ALEJANDRO Alejandro: *smiles* Owen: SCARY HEATHER!!!! *also pees pants* Alejandro: My story is about Heather moving in with Lindsay and merring Owen. Chris: WOAH!!! That is scary. Now if Al, Lindsay, or Noah scare someone else into wetting their pants... Heather:My storie is about Alejandro being mold by bears Duncan: My story is FIRING MAH LAZAR BLARGGHH!!! xD *fires at Al* Owen: But...pizza growing old is SCARY!!! Alejandro: Owen I'll keep you safe if you pee your self from my story. Chris: Only Duncan, Alejandro, Lindsay, and Noah are involved right now. Lindsay:umm Alejandro Heather likes you(CONF)I so wIN Tyler: Well, one day, my, my mother was eating all these waffles and then she started choking, I was sitting there watching her suffer against her will. I watched die and then I started laughing instantly and my father was choking too. I stood there and watched him, stared with widen eyes and then I knew, I knew I should never see him again. If I could go to heaven without suicide I WOULD save him, he was the only one who loved me, really loved me. Alejandro: That doesn't scare me remember I kissed her. Lindsay:So you like Heather? Alejanro: Remember the finale of World Tour. Duncan: *still fires lazar at Al* Lindsay:So your boyfrind and Girlfrind Heather:NO(CONF)*blushes like crazy* Noah: There's no way I'm going to win or lose this, I can't scare anyone, and I can't be scared, trust me. And Duncan, that's so unrealistic... *closes Duncan's mouth* Duncan: *turns to Noah* Stabbing time... *about to stab Noah* Tyler: HOLY CRAP! *pees pants* Noah: *rolls eyes* Yeah right, like you'd ever stab me. *walks away* Chris: Wow. No winners yet? Tyler: Chris... look I wet myself. Chris: You're not in the challenge right now Tyler! Duncan: Curse you. Here we go, so before this ever happened there was this mysterious guy who had rabid racoons as pets, but all the sudden, the racoons escaped and started biting the guy. He became crazy started murdering everyone, even ABE LINCOLN, yes he was alive at that time and still is now, he might he even be, RIGHT HERE!! *foam starts coming out of his mouth and starts being crazy* Owen: AHHH!!!!! *pees pants* Chris: Sorry Owen...you're not in it either! So...*whines like a baby* SOMEONE WET THEIR PANTS ALREADY!!! Lindsay:Duncan Courtney is going to get you when your sleeping! Noah: Lindsay, should be out, right now. Alejandro made her pee her pants... Chris: Ok, Alejandro wins immunity!!!! Vote 9 Owen: Duncan made me pee my pants... Alejandro: Heather:Owen Duncan: Owen, no reason... Courtney: Owen isn't doing anything... Tyler: Owen, I'm sorry. Lindsay:Duncan Noah: Uhh... Duncan was a real jerk in the challenge. Eva: Duncan, DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! Alejandro: Duncan Chris: So that's three votes Owen, three votes Duncan, three votes left. Now it's four votes Owen and Duncan, one vote left. Alejandro's vote sends home the loser. And the loser is....Duncan!!! *shoves him into Ezekiel* WHo will leave next on Total Drama Horror! Lindsay:BYE(Heather:Nice pic) Ezekiel: *mauls Duncan* BLARGH! *runs off into woods carrying Duncan* Challenge 10 Chris: You guys have suffered through a lot...your challenge is to find the bodies of the people who have been ki...I mean...voted out! (Plat: Thanks Heath) Lindsay:Like Duncan*points to Duncan* (Heather:No prob) Chris: Find the 9 LOSERS who died whole escaping the island. Owen: People DIE after getting voted out? AHHHHH!!!! Ezekiel: *attacks Lindsay* BLARGH! *runs off with Duncan* Noah: *points to where Ezekiel was standing* But he's still alive. Eva: This is stupid *walks off into the woods* Robo-Chef: Today is nice, eh? Chris: Zeke? He soon won't be alive...*evil glare* Lindsay:AHH Owen: So we DIE if we get voted out???? Chris: It ain't called Total Drama HORROR for nothing. Anybody have a dead body? If so, I can announce the second part of the challenge. Owen: Dead bodies??? *finds Cody's dead body* Uh...is this real Chris? Lindsay":Eww*touches Bridgette with a stick* Chris: Once you find the bodies, pry them open with your hands and bring the heart back to me. Then, I need to see you EAT IT. First one to do so wins! (and no godplaying) Eva: *comes back with Sierra's body* It's tough in there... Noah: How did you find that? Ezekiel: *pounces on Bridgette* BLARGH! *drags her into the woods* Noah: Wow... (CONF) I don't want to know what Ezekiel is doing to her body *shudders* Owen: Is Ezekiel....uh...WHAT IS HE DOING??? Noah: *looks at Cody's corpse* this challenge goes against everything I stand for. Eva: *mutters* probably because he likes Cody... Noah: WHAT? NO! Ezekiel:*attacks Noah* BLARGH! *picks up Cody and runs off into the woods* Noah: Ow... Heather:*eats a peice of Sierra's body and throws up* Owen: *finds Duncan's body* Wow, not even Duncan survived. Ezekiel: *attacks Heather* BLARGH! *takes Sierra's body and runs off into the woods* Owen: *cuts up Duncan* Sorry buddy... Heather:UGH*cuts Gwen up and eats a little*(CONF)*throws up* Chris: You only have to eat the heart, not the rest of the body! *laughs* Ezekiel: *mauls Owen* BLARGH! *picks up the peices of Duncan and runs off* Heather:*eats heart**throws up* Ezekiel: *picks up puked up heart and Gwen's body* BLARGH! *runs off into woods* Noah: This game is really stupid... (CONF) I'm seriously considering quitting, as long as I don't die... Chris: And Heather wins immunity! And whoever loses will die so don't quit! >:) Vote 10 Chris: One out of the eight suckers are going home. We're nearing the end people! Owen: Heather:Courtney Lindsay:Courtney Courtney: Tyler: Eva: Alejandro! He wins to much! Noah: Alejandro is as slippery as an eel. Alejandro: